Loyalty of the Dragons
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tek here, this is my run on a Dragon Slayers get left behind story, I hope you enjoy it and for disclaimers, I don't own Fairy Tail, though I do own my OC Tekuya Vermilion and my Sister's OC Minnyllia Fenix, Bye for now, Tek out.
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon Slayer in Edolas?

(The Arena-Edolas)

Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu were lying on the ground almost completely out of energy 'This is it, it's over' 'We weren't strong enough' 'is this all I've got, how am I supposed to find Igneel now?' "Hey Dragon Slayers?" the three of them and the Dorma Anim turned to see a Teen about Natsu's age walk into the arena, he had black hair with blue streaks and glowing red eyes "Kid? Get out of here" The teen raised his eyebrow "Not likely" he turned to look at the Dorma Anim "I see you released it Tyrant King" he shook his head and sighed "Fine then, **Dark Dragons** " the Slayers froze at that " **Piercing Shot**!" a stream of black and purple magic hit the Dorma Anim pushing it back, when the beam dissipated, the Armor where the attack hit had been cracked, it shatters seconds after "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DORMA ANIM!?" "Destroying it, now get up Slayers and make your Dragons proud" he then jumped out of the way as Natsu stood up "Come on, I'm standing right here" the Dorma Anim then stood on him, he had placed his hands above his head and fell to one knee "If I use up my power from today, I'll just borrow some from tomorrow" he then stood up and threw the Dorma Anim "Never underestimate the Dragon Slayers" 'Tomorrow's power huh?' Gajeel thought with a smirk "You need to learn your place you brat" the king shouted as he blasted Natsu " **Dragon Rode Missiles** ", his scanners then indicated that something was above him, the Dorma Anim looked up to see Gajeel with one arm changed into a club "You'll be the one to learn your place old man, and it'll be on your knees" he declared slamming his club arm through the Dorma Anim's foot, then several larger Club shaped pillars appeared around the arena "What have you done?" "I've locked your foot, pull that jumping crap again and you just might lose it, come on Salamander, you're our only hope left" Natsu looked at him then at Wendy, the stranger did the same thing "Wendy, Roar at me" Natsu shouted "Wah?" "Just do it, hurry" "Okay" 'I'll do it, because I believe in you' she started eating all the air around her " **Sky Dragon's** " she then unleased it all at once " **ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!** " Natsu found the rotation at the same time as the teen did, the teen then jumped in and activated his magic nodding at Natsu "Unison Raid" the two declared as their magic mixed in mid-air " **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Consuming Flames, Dark Fire Dragon's All Consuming Javelin** " Tek grabbed Natsu and spun around then tossed him at the Dorma Anim with both of their magic's surrounding him, he went right through it pulling the King out of it at the same time, seconds later it crashed to it knee and exploded, the other Dragon Slayers walked over to the teen who had assisted them "Thanks, what's your name?" The teen smiled and held out his hand "Tekuya, son of the Dark Dragon Catastrophe, you?" "Natsu Dragneel, so of the Fire King Igneel, the grump is Gajeel Redfox, son of the Iron Dragon Metallicana and the little one is Wendy Marvell, Daughter of the Sky Dragon Grandine, and we are all mages of the Fairy Tail Guild" "Cool".


	2. Chapter 2: The First Dragon Appears

***Skipping past the Mystogan vs Natsu fight, cause it's boring, returning to Earthland, straight to just before the S-Class Trails Choosing***

Tekuya had been accepted as a Fairy Tail wizard easily and was sat with Wendy talking, when Makarov came out of his office "NATSU, GAJEEL AND TEKUYA GET UP HERE NOW" the three Dragon Slayers looked at each other and nodded before going up to the office.

(Makarov's Office)

Makarov looked at the three Dragon Slayers as they entered the office "Are we in trouble Gramps?" "No my Boy, you three are going on a Special mission, one that is deemed S-Class, the Counsel member Doranbolt will be here to pick you up and take you to a region where a Dragon has been destroying villages" the three Slayers looked at each other and smiled, Natsu then looked at Makarov, "Don't worry Gramps, we won't let you down" Makarov smiled at his mages, "I know you won't and when you get back, you three will all be officially classified as S-Class, now get going" "Aye Sir" the three slayers then walked out of his office.

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

The Dragon Slayers walked down the stairs to then be confronted by Erza "What did the master want you three for?" Tek was the one who spoke "If you want the details you will have to ask the master" Erza was about to argue when Doranbolt teleported into the Guild Hall "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" the three slayers nodded and grabbed onto him then the four teleported away. Erza looked up at the second floor as the Master got up and stood on the banister "Alright Brats, listen up, I know you want to know about what just happened, so I'll tell you, there is a Dragon destroying villages, and those three have gone to slay it" instantly he was bombarded "What the Hell master?" "I could have helped Flame Brain" "What were you thinking Master?" "It's Suicide" "ENOUGH" the Guild was silent "Why didn't you send me with them Master, I know I'm not as strong as them but I still could have supported them" Wendy asked, Makarov smiled "Wendy, you will be helping, you are a bit young to face a dragon, so you will stay here and wait in case they need healing" Wendy smiled and nodded, Makarov then addressed the rest of the Guild "Now I know our boys can be rash, but if they work together nothing can stand in their way, so let's cheer them on" as he made the Fairy Tail symbol, the others smiled and cheered as they did the same 'Natsu, Gajeel, Tekuya, come home safe'.

(Outside the town of Oroborus)

The four mages landed outside the town, Doranbolt then turned to the Dragon Slayers "The Dragon is in a cave not far from here, all we know is that it is a fire Dragon and is red" Gajeel turned to Natsu "Salamander, could it be Igneel?" Natsu frowned and shook his head "Igneel likes humans so it can't be him, but as Prince of the Fire Dragons I might be able to convince this Dragon to stop as it is a Fire Dragon" he said with a smile, the other Dragon Slayers smiled. Natsu turned to Doranbolt and gave him a look to match Erza's "We will be taking on the Dragon, you will stay back and get us out of there if necessary, understood?" "A-Aye Sir" Doranbolt teleported away from them as they started to walk to the cave "Damn Salamander, did you take lessons from Titania or something?" "No, I've just been on the receiving end so many times that I know it off by heart"

Natsu, Gajeel and Tekuya walked up to the cave hoping to surprise the Dragon when a Roar echoed from the cave as the Dragon walked out "Oh, the humans are bringing me my delivery now?" he sniffed the air for a minute before looking at the three mages "I'm not one to talk to my food but who are you three, I can tell by your scents that you are not normal humans" the slayers grinned "I'm Gajeel Redfox, son of the Iron Dragon Metallicana" "I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King" "My name is Tekuya, son of the Dark Dragon Catastrophe" all three names got a reaction out of the Dragon, first was humour, then was interest, and finally and mix of anger, fear and hatred "Metallicana and Igneel the human loving dragons, they were once feared, but got soft when they went to raise their human sons, and you, don't you even speak about your father, his offspring, your kin, is a curse on our kind" the other slayers turned to look at Tek who's eyes had hardened "What does he mean by that?" "Doesn't matter, he's not going to be alive long enough to regret insulting my family, you ready" the others nodded " **Fire Dragon** " " **Iron Dragon** " " **Dark Dragon** " " **ROAR!** " the three roars combined and knocked the dragon back "This is going to be tougher than we thought" "Now it's my turn " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " as the giant ball of flame flew at Gajeel, Natsu walked in the way and ate the roar "WHAT? HOW COULD A MERE HUMAN EAT MY FLAMES?" the dragon roar surprised that a human could eat his flames so easily, "Now I've got a fire in my belly, you think just cause I'm a human raised by a Fire Dragon that I can't eat your flames, well think again pal cause Igneel's flames are 100x hotter than yours will ever be".

Natsu ran at the Dragon and slid under his swiping claw " **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow** " his attack exploded on contact causing heavy damage to the Dragon, the Dragon roared in pain and swung his claw at Gajeel, who raised his **Iron Dragon Sword** to defend himself, he was then shocked as the claw sliced through it and made a jagged gash up his arm "AHH", Natsu backed up to help him, as he was cauterising the wound, they both turned to see a claw flying at them, Tek then stood in the way and held his arms in front of him like he was holding something " **Requip: Wyvern Katana** " a long blade with a Wyvern hilt appeared in his hands, he then held it up against the swinging Dragon's claw, the two collided and the blade held strong, the Dragon moved back "That blade, it was wielded by the monster" Tek smiled "You're right, prepare yourself, not that it will help, **Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Wyvern Katana, Dark Dragon's Blade Strike** " he positioned himself and lunged forward, appearing behind the Dragon in the blink of an eye, seconds later, a small gash appeared in-between some of the Dragon's Scales "How?" "This sword was created by my father, it can pierce almost any armour".

Tek raised the sword and pointed it towards the Dragon " **Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Wyvern Katana, Hidden Blade Slash** " he disappeared from sight before appearing again in front of the others, the Dragon now had a large gash down it's right wing "RAHH, Human, you will die" he and Tek flew at each other, Tek disappeared from sight for a second before appearing on the other side of the Dragon, he fell to the ground, blood leaking from a gash in his side "TEK, NO!" Natsu shouted, Gajeel turned to the Dragon, his red eyes glowing slightly "You're going to pay, **Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Iron Dragon Lance, Demon Logs** " the shards of metal flew at the wounds on the Dragon cutting into him more, he swiped at Gajeel " **Iron Dragon Scales** " the swipe ripped through the scales and made a large gash on Gajeel's chest "AHHHH" Natsu ran over to Gajeel after picking up Tek and ran from the field, he gave them to Doranbolt "Take them to Wendy, I'll deal with this bastard, no one is to be brought here, when you return" "You can't fight him alone" he stopped talking when a massive amount of magic energy erupted from Natsu, he looked at the scales growing on Natsu's head and arms "He's going to pay, now go" Natsu demanded as he turned and started walking to the Dragon, Doranbolt grabbed the other two slayers and teleported.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Force

(Back at the Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Wendy was stood with Erza, Lucy and Gray were sat at one of the tables "Are you sure they are going to be alright Erza-Chan?" Erza smiled at Wendy "Those three are the most stubborn people I know, if anyone can pull it off, they can" Wendy smiled then frowned "I just feel like something is wrong" as she finished Doranbolt teleported in "HELP, THEY NEED HELP" Wendy and Erza ran over, Wendy instantly placed 1 hand on Gajeel's chest and one hand on Tekuya's side " **Sky Dragon's Power Healing** " Sky Dragon Energy floated from her hands and into the wounds of the other two Slayers. Erza turned to Doranbolt "Where is Natsu?" "*Sighs* He's still there fighting" Erza grabbed him "Take me to him, NOW" Doranbolt shook his head "I can't, I promised him I wouldn't bring anyone to him" the guild erupted into chaos, until the most unexpected voice shouted "SHUT UP, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO HEAL THESE TWO?" the guild looked at Wendy with wide eyes "Now be quiet, Doranbolt, I know you wouldn't have left Natsu alone unless you were sure he would be fine, did anything seem different about him?" Doranbolt nodded "Scales grew along his head and he entered Dragon Force" Erza looked shocked, she then turned to Master Makarov who had been watching silently "Master, I've seen Natsu in this form, he was able to take down a Wizard Saint and his power increased to around Gildarts level" Makarov looked pensive for a second before nodding "Alright Brats, I know our boy can be dense, but if the information we just got was correct, then Natsu should be just fine, now let's cheer him on" he raised his hand into the Fairy Tail symbol, the others bar Wendy followed in his example 'Natsu come home safe'.

(In the Forest-with Natsu)

Natsu smiled as his Guild emblem glowed, showing the support of his family, he ran at the Dragon "I didn't think it was possible for a Human to achieve Dragon Force, for this I shall give you my name, I am Ignis, now die" as he swung his claw, Natsu ran over to were Tek's sword was and picked it up, he then deflected the claw strike with it "Not today Ignis, **Fire Dragon's Piercing Talon** " the attack ripped through Ignis's Scales and cauterized the wound causing Ignis to bellow in pain, he tried to stamp on Natsu but he just missed as Natsu jumped out of the way and over his claw before attacking again " **Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Wyvern Katana, Fire Dragon's Piercing Blaze Strike** " he levelled out the weapon before slashing it down on the scales of Ignis's left wing, the flaming blade tore right through the scales and part of the wing before cauterizing the wound again.

Ignis looked at the blade in pure hatred "How dare you Slayer, how dare you use the Weapon that was used to wipe out over 400 Dragons" Natsu looked at the weapon and saw it absorbing the blood that was coating it "What is it doing?" "It is absorbing the blood, making itself stronger, it is a Dragon Slayer weapon created by that traitor Catastrophe for his monster of a son, then even after watching his first destroy over 400 of us, he adopted another". Natsu looked at the blade before stabbing it into the ground, he then walked over to Ignis "Well, I think it is time we finish this" "Quite right" Ignis slashed at Natsu who jumped over his claw and aimed himself at Ignis's chest " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Hidden Fire Form, Flame Lotus Phoenix Sword** " Natsu flew at the Dragon's chest like a sword, he pierced straight through, Ignis dropped to the ground "Well done Son of Igneel, but it was all for nothing, even if you defeated me, more of us will come, you will fall" and with that he took his last breath.

Natsu walked over to the sword and pulled it out of the ground, before waiting for Doranbolt, he didn't even notice the blood of the dragon being absorbed into his skin, as he saw Doranbolt, he got up to meet him before collapsing, Doranbolt caught him before he hit the ground "Come on Hero, your family is waiting" and with that he teleported with Natsu and the sword.

(In the Fairy Tail Guildhall Infirmary-3 days later)

Natsu blinked at the lighting before looking around, he then spotted Makarov "Hey Gramps" Makarov looked at him with a smile and tears in his eyes "Hello Natsu, welcome home child".

* * *

 **AN: Now I don't know if I am correct about the power of Dragon Force, but he wiped out Jellal, Zero and Master Hades with it, although some would say that it wasn't Dragon Force during the Hades fight, but the scales where on his head so it counts, anyways I don't know how often I will be uploading chapters as I am jumping between this one and The Return of House Emerys: Merlin and the Basilisk, but don't worry I won't abandon this story, I hope you have enjoyed it up to now, Tek out.**


	4. Chapter 4: They Disappeared?

Natsu looked up at Makarov in confusion "What do ya mean Gramps, where" Natsu then remembered everything about the Dragon including the conversation he had with Igneel whilst he was unconscious "Gramps, what happened to Gajeel and Tekuya? Also did Doranbolt remember to pick up the sword?" Makarov chuckled at Natsu's questions as none were about himself 'He'll make a fine Guild master someday' "They are both fine Natsu, and Doranbolt dropped both you and the sword off" Natsu sighed in relief before remembering the dragon's last words and his Conversation with Igneel.

 _(Flashback Starts)_

 _Natsu was floating in darkness before a flash of fire appeared in front of him, he looked in awe as the flash of fire formed into Igneel, his lost father "Igneel, where have you been?" Igneel chuckled at his son "I can't tell you my boy, we were sworn to secrecy, though I can tell you that as Ignis said more dragons will be coming, as my son you are the Prince of the Fire Dragons but that will only sway some of them as they do not believe humans are more worthy to live than ants, you will need to grow stronger and quickly my boy, as Ignis was only a quarter of my own strength" Natsu looked at him in horror "But even with three of us, we only just scratched him before I entered Dragon Force, in fact it was Tekuya who did the most damage before then" Igneel huffed "I know, and though I'm unhappy that you have befriended the brother of that monster Acnologia, I understand that he is your friend and that he has saved you just as you saved him today. I have to tell you that your power has doubled after your body absorbed the dragon blood that was on it, from now on though, it will only go up by a third of your maximum power each time you slayer a Dragon also there are two other first generation Dragon Slayers that you will need to find, second generation Dragon Slayer like your old friend Laxus can slayer Dragons but it will be harder for them, now I must go my son, you will be waking up soon" "No don't go Igneel" Natsu shouted as the black and Igneel started to disappear._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"Gramps, I need you to go and fetch Gajeel and Tekuya, all three of you will need to hear what I have to say" Makarov looked intrigued and agreed to go get them.

(A few minutes later)

Makarov walked into the room with both Gajeel and Tekuya, Tek instantly walked over and chuckled at the bandages on Natsu "So what's up Natsu? Other than the fact that you look like a mummy taken from a tomb" Natsu chuckled back "Fuck you Tek, anyways, After you two were taken away, I entered Dragon Force and the Dragon told me his name for being worthy and powerful enough to enter it, he was called Ignis, now we battled for a bit, I used your Blade Tek and used a secret Technique move, then I used a Dragon Slayer Secret Art to finish him off but as he was dying he said that more would come, I then had a visit from Igneel whilst I was unconscious and he told me that there were two more first generation Dragon Slayer out there that we needed to find and that second generation Dragon Slayer like Laxus and Cobra would be able to kill a Dragon but it would be more difficult for them than it was for us" Tek looked intrigued by the new secret technique but keep quiet as Makarov spoke "Well Natsu, thank you for sharing that and as I promised you three are now S-Class mages, we will discuss the new Dragon problem when we return from the S-Class Trails" and with that Makarov left the room, Tek and Gajeel were about to walk out when Natsu spoke again "Tek, Gajeel there is something I must discuss with you two" they turned and looked at him with curiosity "That wasn't all Igneel told me, Apparently each time we kill a Dragon we will get a power boost, the first is double our current power, then every other kill is one third of our power, now the bad news, the Dragon we faced was apparently only ¼ of Igneel's full strength" Tek and Gajeel looked at him in horror "You can't be serious Salamander" Natsu looked at him with a serious expression "I'm deadly serious, the only reason we won was because he was underestimating us" Tek sighed "So we need to train hard, got it, now I wanted to ask, what was the Secret Technique you used with my blade?" "It was called **Fire Dragon's Piercing Blaze Strike** , I'm not sure if I can do it with any other blade or with just yours though" Tek looked thoughtful "You would need a Blade made out of Dragon Scales to be able to pull it off again, so if we face another Fire Dragon, I would suggest taking some of the Scales just after it dies cause just after 3 weeks, the scales power dropped to below half of its original power unless it is moulded by Dragon Magic or in this case Dragon Slayer Magic, we'll also have to make a metal version for Gajeel and one for Wendy for when she is old enough" Natsu and Gajeel nodded before the three Dragons grinned about becoming S-Class. Natsu stood up and started to walk when his knees started to buckle, Tek quickly appeared from his shadow and caught him, Natsu then wrapped his arm around Tek's shoulders so that he could lean on him "Let's go, I want to see everyone" Tek chuckled whilst Gajeel mumbled about insane, hard-headed Fire Dragons.

(Fairy Tail Main Hall)

Everyone stopped and stood still as the infirmary door opened, they the cheered as Natsu beginning supported on both sides by Tek and Gajeel grinned at them "Hey guys, what's up?" he was then divebombed by a young blue-haired dragon missile "NATSU-NII your awake" he looked down to see Wendy hugging him tightly, like he would just disappear if she let go with tears running down her face, Natsu sighed and took his arm from around Gajeel's shoulder and started wiping the tears away "I'm sorry I worried you Wendy, but I'm fine so that's all that matters right?" Wendy looked up at him and nodded with a fanged grin.

(One Week Later)

Natsu, Tek and Gajeel had all recovered completely and were sitting around waiting for the Tenrou Team to return Gajeel started grumbling under his breath "What's up Gajeel?" "I feel like something has gone really wrong" Natsu gained a Mischievous glint in his eyes "Is this because you couldn't go with Levy to the S-Class trials to protect her" Gajeel blushed and mumbled "I don't need to protect the shrimp" Tek then gained the same glint in his eyes as Natsu "But you want to, don't you? you want to hold her in your arms and protect her from the bad feeling you are getting" Gajeel growled and slammed his hand into one of the tables "Damnit, I'll kill you both" Tek and Natsu laughed "Calm down Gajeel, we know she's your mate, we're just messing around a bit".

Gajeel calmed down and turned to the other two male slayers "After the S-Class Trails are over, I'm going to head out and start looking for one of the other two Dragon Slayers" Natsu and Tek quickly got serious "I'll be going to find the other one, I've heard some rumours, so I'll just follow them" Natsu and Gajeel nodded at him "And whilst you two do that, I'll go and inspect the body since Doranbolt asked me what the council should do with it, I told him to let me look at it before they touch it" Tek and Gajeel nodded to him as they left to do other things. Natsu rested his head against the table 'Hopefully we'll get some information from the body' he thought to himself.

(The day after the S-Class Trials was supposed to finish)

Natsu, Tek and Gajeel where sat at one of the tables waiting for the S-Class team to return when Macao sat next to Natsu, Romeo sat on Natsu's other side "Natsu, what time are they supposed to arrive back from the trials?" Macao asked in a worried tone "They were supposed to arrive back at about midday and it's almost 5p.m., I think something went wrong" Natsu answered in a serious tone whilst thinking.

"Natsu-nii, they're going to be fine right?" Romeo, Macao's son asked his role model "I'm sure they are going to be fine Kiddo, they're all super strong right? And you know Gramps won't let anything happen to them" Natsu answered with his usual grin trying to cheer up the child "I know, but without you and Gajeel, they are missing two of their strongest members" Romeo said as he lowered down his head down a bit.

"Come on Romeo, you know how strong Erza, Gramps and Gildarts are, I'm sure they're fine even without me, Dark boy and Metal head" Natsu said reassuring the boy. Romeo smiled looking up at his Role Model "You're right Natsu-nii" Secretly Natsu was worried about the S-Class group, knowing Erza they wouldn't show up this late without some heads up from the Red Head.

The when everyone was starting to relax after listening in on Natsu's conversation with Romeo, there was a knock on the door of Fairy Tail.

"Did someone just knock on our door?" multiple members of Fairy Tail asked in surprise that anyone would do that to the notorious, rambunctious guild hall. Tek started walking over, Natsu followed, "We'll get it I guess, weird something like this would happen without Gramps here" Tek stated as he and Natsu arrived at the door and opened it.

They opened the door to see about a hundred Rune Knights being led by Doranbolt and Lahar, Tek raised an eyebrow "Hey Doranbolt, Lahar, what's up, are we under arrest or something?" he asks looking out over the Rune Knights, he and Natsu then looked at the faces of the two other mages and knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Natsu to have to inform you but the Magic Council was doing an investigation on Fairy Tail behind your backs and whilst we were spying on the S-Class Trails, your guild was attacked by the dark guild Grimoire Heart. After the battles ended, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia" Tek freezes "Appeared and let out a huge roar, there was a moment where it looked like something was fighting it but then the entire Island was vaporised by the attack" Doranbolt said not looking in Natsu or Tek's eyes after the Council betrayed them after what they did for Fiore.

"Wait…so your telling me…they're…dead?" Natsu asked barely able to get it with the shock running through him after hearing what Doranbolt said, he turned to see Tek looking down his bangs covering his eyes 'He's going to blame himself because of Acnologia' Natsu thought to himself as Doranbolt replied.

"Yes, Natsu all of the mages that were on Tenrou Island…are dead" Doranbolt choked out as he took a step away from the guild. For the first time in history Fairy Tail was silent. Every mage was shocked that all their strongest mages were wiped out.

Lahar cleared his throat to break the awkward silence "I'm sorry for what has happened, and I know this must be quite a shock, but the Council needs to be informed of your new Guild Master by next week, I'm sorry for your loss and we will leave you to grieve" and with that Lahar, Doranbolt and the Rune Knights left.

Natsu closed the door and turned around to hear the crying and sobbing of several members of the Guild. Macao was the first to break the tension "What are we supposed to do now?" the others looked at him in worry as no one knew what they were going to do without their core members.

"Alright, seen as now one looks like they know what to do, I want you to grieve as you need and try to get through this, I need to do some research on what happened" Natsu said in a loud commanding voice taking the lead since no one else was, he walked over to Macao "Hey, I know this is going to sound strange but can you take Gajeel up to the infirmary for me and watch over him for me?" Macao was completely surprised when he looked over at the Iron Dragon Slayer who looked like a lifeless shell.

"Um Natsu, what is wrong with him? And for that matter what is wrong with Tekuya?" Natsu turned around and looked at Tek who was still looking down and had his fist clenched at his side "Something I'm going to have to deal with in a second, can you please take Gajeel up and try to comfort Romeo?" Macao nodded and took Gajeel up to the infirmary as Natsu walked over to Tek.

Tek looked up to see Natsu as he arrived, he opened his mouth when Natsu spoke "Don't you dare apologise, he may be your brother, but you don't control his actions" Tek looked at him in shock for a second before nodding and sitting down, Natsu sat down next to him "Tek, I'm going to need some help finding something in the library, you in?" Tek looked at him curiously before nodding as the two got up and headed towards the library, Natsu was walking remembering the conversation he had with Levy after the Fantasia Parade.

 _(Flashback Starts)_

 _Natsu walked over to Levy who was reading a book with the Fairy Tail Guild Mark on it "Hey Levy what are you reading?" Levy looked up at him and smiled "It's a book about our Guilds magic that was created by the First Master Mavis Vermilion, it's called the magic of the Fairies" Natsu looked stunned "We have Guild Magic" Levy giggled at his expression "Yes, but only the Guild Masters learn these kinds of spells. Master knows how to use the easiest of the three,_ _ **Fairy Law**_ _. Remember? He used it against Phantom Lord. One of the more surprising things is that Laxus knows how to use this spell as well". Natsu looked curious "So what are the other spells?" Levy straightened up in her seat "All together there are officially three Spells,_ _ **Fairy Law**_ _, a spell to weed out evil._ _ **Fairy Glitter**_ _, a full offensive spell made to vanquish any foe. Then there is_ _ **Fairy Sphere**_ _, a full defensive magic, that can negate any attack but at a cost, though there are rumours that she created more" Natsu grinned "Thanks Levy, we should do this more often, I don't read much but it is fun listening to you describe them" Levy smiled back at him "No problem Natsu, anytime, and I would like that as well"._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Natsu and Tek scanned over the Library for a few minutes before Tek shouted "Hey Natsu, is this the one?" Natsu ran over to the farthest corner of the library where he found Tek looking down at the book he was looking for in his hand, Natsu looked up at Tek's face and recoiled "Tek, your eyes are glowing gold?" Tek looked at him in shock before he placed the book on a table and rubbed his eyes, when he lowered his hands and looked at Natsu, his eyes were back to faintly glowing red "Are they back?" "Your eyes have returned to their natural colour, that was strange though, was it the book?" Natsu picked up the book and looked at it "We'll research it later".

He opened the book and began reading, after a few minutes it was obvious to Tek by the glint of happiness and hope in his eyes that he had found what he was looking for "Oh everyone is going to be happy when they hear about this" and with that he started running for the infirmary, Tek sighed and followed him mumbling about flame-brained idiots.

(Fairy Tail Infirmary)

Natsu and Tekuya walked into the Infirmary to see Gajeel sat in a chair in complete shock with Panther-lily sleeping on his lap, Romeo was sleeping in one of the beds whilst Macao was sat in a chair casting them both worried looks, Natsu walked over to him "So how are they" "Romeo passed out whilst crying and Gajeel hasn't moved since he sat down" Macao answered with a worried tone. "Well, you guys can stay here for the night, I'm going to send Kinana home, so lock up for me okay, and Tek please take Wendy and Carla to your place for the night, she will have taken this hard after losing her other guild, also try to get some rest yeah?" Natsu requested in a slightly cheerful tone, Tek sighed and walked out of the infirmary, Macao looked at him in confusion "Why are you so happy, Natsu?" Macao asked knowing Natsu's connection to the lost members of the Guild.

"I have big news for everyone, so in the morning I want everyone here at the Guildhall, so I can explain it to everyone at the same time, I'll give you a hint though. Our friends may not be out of it yet" Natsu then left the Infirmary leaving behind a shell-shocked Macao.

As he walked down the main hall, he saw that Kinana was the last person here, so he sent her home and started to walk towards his own with a smile on his face.


End file.
